Poursuite défectueuse
by Tarzan-chan
Summary: Lorsque le son d'un vieil harmonica ravive des souvenirs déchirants, ceux de sentiments destructeurs, la douleur est parfois trop dure à supporter.


Les Colocs - Dehors Novembre

_« L'harmonica, c'est pas un violon, c'est pas éternel, et pis, ça pleure comme si c'était conscient de son sort. D'ailleurs, ce soir, je me permets de pleurer avec elle. J'attends un peu. J'suis pas pressé. J'attends la mort. »_

**Poursuite défectueuse**

Quelques notes soufflées dans un harmonica ayant lui seul la capacité d'exprimer l'état dépressif du musicien. Le frémissement de mon corps, le blond de ses cheveux amplifié par les projecteurs, les larmes silencieuses de la mélodie générées par l'instrument.

Acte I : Notre rencontre, l'ouverture sournoise du rideau sur le début de ma dégénérescence

C'est bien à ce moment que la vie avait ouvert les hostilités, lorsque je m'étais retrouvé dans ce bar où un groupe de blues jouait sur place. Désastre, l'océan figé que formaient les yeux de l'harmoniciste s'était posé sur les ténèbres mimant les miens. Il m'avait aimanté, bien malgré lui. Je sais, je fais passer la scène comme étant une tragédie, un fragment de ma vie que j'aurais préféré ne pas vivre. Au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. C'est quand même à cet instant que j'ai rencontré ce garçon pour lequel j'ai éprouvé des sentiments inespérés. Mais comment aurais-je pu prédire, moi, pauvre Uchiwa, que le regard de Naruto Uzumaki était gardien d'un secret qui mènerait à ma destruction? C'est ainsi que je me retrouve aujourd'hui dramaturge de ma propre chute. L'ironie du sort me direz-vous.

Scène II : Amitié naissante

Je me rappelle encore parfaitement ce jour. Moi et Naruto revenions d'une énième journée passée ensemble et je m'étais assis sur le sofa pour masser mes pieds endoloris. C'était la première fois que je venais chez lui, même si cela faisait plus d'un mois depuis notre première rencontre. Je vis une panoplie d'instruments dans le salon, témoignant de sa passion. Je m'étais émerveillé : des guitares fièrement posées sur leur support, au piano dans un coin de la pièce et finalement sur une collection d'harmonicas. Le blond avait alors trouvé bon de préciser qu'il préférait l'harmonica. Curieux, un pourquoi avait emprunté la brèche que formait mes lèvres.

« Cet instrument n'est par malheur pas éternel », avait-il répondu.

Ce vers récité en alexandrin avait eu le don de me faire quémander un éclaircissement.

« Il s'use prématurément, m'avait-il expliqué, il doit être changé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai de l'affection pour cet aérophone. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est-ce pas? »

Sombre constatation.

Scène III : Aveu ravageur

« Je vais mourir, avait-il dit mécaniquement comme une réplique trop souvent répétée et assimilée à la perfection, j'ai une maladie incurable. On me donne quelques mois »

S'il y avait eu un bruiteur, une musique mélodramatique aurait retenti et une dague venant de nulle part se serait enfoncée lentement dans mon cœur. Mais ma réaction dans la vraie vie, assez ambigüe je l'avoue, fut de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Lui faire l'amour sur ce canapé comme si c'était la dernière fois que cela serait possible. Qu'est-ce que je dis? En vérité, il n'y a pas de comme qui tienne, c'était bel et bien la dernière fois.

Acte II : Déliquescence

L'état de Naruto se mit à se dégrader quelques semaines plus tard. Je forçais tous mes sourires en sa présence, car lorsque j'avais droit à un de ses regards d'enfant brisé, mon être était violemment mutilé et piétiné. Même si c'était pénible de le voir s'affaiblir, je préférais le voir dans cette situation plutôt que de le savoir mort. Quelle pensée égoïste, lui qui devait beaucoup souffrir de sa maladie. Cependant, il semblait aussi préférer me savoir près de lui, quitte à éprouver tout ce mal.

Scène II : La Grande Faucheuse

Vint le jour où le blond dut partir. La mort s'empara de son corps, il tomba dans le néant, arraché injustement à moi, perdant contre son agonie. On dit que l'esprit du défunt flotte quelques minutes au-dessus de son corps sans vie avant d'aller vers je ne sais où. Si c'est le cas, Naruto a dû repartir avec une pitoyable image de moi : j'hurlais contre les médecins impuissants en lui tenant la main et en le suppliant de ne pas me laisser, les larmes brûlant mes joues. Je croyais dur comme fer que son départ ne pouvait arriver. C'est pourtant de cette manière que l'histoire se termine. The end.

Vous vous demandez sûrement la cause de toutes ces références au monde du théâtre. La réponse est simple. C'est ce que je souhaite que tous ces évènements eussent été : une banale pièce de théâtre. Je donnerais tout pour qu'à l'instant les rideaux se referment pour ensuite entendre crépiter jusqu'à mes oreilles vos applaudissement. Je pourrais alors courir jusqu'aux coulisses et Naruto me sauterait dans les bras. J'happerais ses lèvres et lui proposerais de rentrer. Mais à la place de tout ça, il n'y a que le son d'une piètre vidéo amateur sur le net où je peux le voir à travers les membres de son groupe de musique. L'harmonica pleure, crie injustice, souhaiterait avoir plus de temps. Il est l'irréprochable mirroir des pensées de son jeune propiétaire. Et puis il y a moi, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, triturant machinalement le collier qui lui a jadis appartenu. Quelqu'un de lamentable, voilà ce qu'il a réussi à faire de moi.

Les hostilités prennent fin, j'hisse le drapeau blanc. Ce soir, j'attends la mort, je lui donnerai peut-être même un coup de main ...


End file.
